The Mage and the Tsukuyomi
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: She was the Tsukuyomi, untouchable. Eriol a wandering mage with nothing to return to. He always meant to leave, but something changed. He was now willing to risk all just to be with her. Love had a price and it is a hefty price indeed.


**Title:** _The Mage and the __Tsukuyomi-no-kami_

**Author:** Tsubame Ongaku

**Fandom:** Cardcaptor Sakura

**Pairing:** Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to CLAMP.

**Summary:** She was the Tsukuyomi, untouchable. Eriol a wandering mage with nothing to return to. He always meant to leave, but something changed. He was now willing to risk all just to be with her. Love had a price and it is a hefty price indeed.

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me. This story is completely a work of fiction.

**Notes: **Yet _another_ Tomoyo story. I was requested for another ExT pairing and I was in the mood to venture into another writing style and to write something that the masses would enjoy-errr... not sure if I succeeded though. It was pretty difficult for me to think of a good plot. I got this idea from watching another Vocaloid video. Just like my other ExT story. For those who read Tsubasa Chronicles, I bet you know where the _'Tsukuyomi' _came from. :) AND- yes, another Vocaloid video.

_**Alluring Secret~ Black Vow **__[Ren-Rin-Luka-Kaito Version]_

Surprisingly, I liked the story behind it. This story will be much-much darker than anything I have ever written before. No surprise. The original story is just-well- dark? Or at least I am attempting to be dark. I hope you like this story. I will, of course still continue my other fics, but I am thinking of giving up _'To Stop Playing Sherlock.' _I was advised to play on my strengths. Sadly, mystery is not one of them, so I will probably delete it soon. This story required a lot of study and researching. I wanted to write something educational?

Unlike the original story, this will not be a story of angels and demons. It will be more of the magic and myths, but a bit of the original story line will still be here. Have fun!

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

_**The Mage and the Tsukuyomi-no-kami**_

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**:Prologue:**

_**At the Beginning  
><strong>_

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**The Legend:**

_It was not a story of 'Once upon a time' nor was it a story of 'Happily-ever-after.'_

_There was a legend that has been passed on about Tsukuyomi-no-kami, the deity of the moon and how she descended to earth to live among men. _

_She was beloved among the gods for her beauty and kindness- but not by all. _

_Uke Mochi, the goddess of food, They grew up together and were raised together but she plotted to end her life and drink her blood believing that it too would make her as beautiful and as loved as her. She was always five steps behind her, though they were created the same day and came from the same father. It was not fair that she did not receive the same love. _

_So, during a feast for the celebration of Amaterasu's victory against a group of monsters trying to break through their barrier. Uke Mochi pulled her away so they would be alone, she laced her food with poison. It was discovered by one of her bodyguards. Uke Mochi tried to escape capture, but instead was killed._

_Tsukuyomi was there and had tried to stop her bodyguards but was unsuccessful. In her guilt, she pulled her dying body to her pleading her not to die. The Tsukuyomi's compassion only made her hate her more. _

_Her last words were, "I will never forgive you." She touched Tsukuyomi's cheek, her blood in her hands. Even with her warm blood on her face, she still looked as beautiful as newly fallen snow. _

_After the death of Uke Mochi, she was gave up her divine powers despite the pleading that came from her sister, Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun. _

_Tsukuyomi had never stopped blaming herself. Amaterasu told her that it was not her fault, but Tsukuyomi couldn't stop blaming herself. _

_She could not- not when Uke Mochi died in her arms telling her how much hatred she felt for her. _

_Amaterasu tried to talk her sister out of it. In the end, she couldn't and was left with no choice but to respect the wishes of her sister, Amaterasu granted her wish for a self-imposed exile on earth. They parted with heavy hearts knowing that that moment of parting would be the last they would ever see the other. _

_With her divinity stripped away from her, she was now a mere mortal. But before she was gone, the sun goddess left one last gift for her sister to give each other hope that they may see each other again. _

_It is said that this is the reason why day could never meet the night. Even now, night still ran away from the day. _

_§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§_

_Imperial Palace, Japan_

_Heian Period, Year 1014, Spring_

A young girl slept restfully under a tree of Sakura blossoms, enjoying the scents and sights of Spring. It is a rare treat for her to be free to roam around the imperial grounds without being placed under watchful guard. She looked very young, not more than sixteen summers. No one would think that such a young girl was one of the most important residents of the Imperial palace. One whose identity was carefully hidden.

"Tsukuyomi-sama, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet the emperor?"

The girl opened her eyes, blinking two times before giving a soft smile to her lady-in-waiting. "Just a few minutes more, please, Lady Aoi?" Then closing her eyes again, rolling to her side and her hand touching the soft grass. She loved how fresh the grass always smelled in Spring.

Lady Aoi sighed, looking nervously around her. It would get her in a lot of trouble if they get caught like this. Knowing the young girl's guards, it wouldn't be long before the guards would discover that she was out of her room. "Priestess, we really should avoid upsetting the emperor. We must leave now."

With one last sigh, she slowly sat up, ignoring the petals of Sakura on her hair and the grass stains on her dress. Her lady-in-waiting noticed however and was in near panic. The priestess could not be presented in such a state. Grabbing the girl by the arm, he began dragging her back into her room to get ready.

Tsukuyomi allowed her to, being used to it already since she was often late for such meetings from her adoptive father. "Could you please call me by my true name? At least once?"

But Lady Aoi shook her head, her pacing slowing down a bit now. Her face expressed guilt, knowing how much such a simple wish meant to her. There was no way she could indulge it. The Tsukuyumi-no-mikoto was far too important and she was a mere serving lady. "I cannot, Tsukuyomi-sama. It would be unethical."

Without looking she knew that Tsukuyomi felt disappointed, but there was nothing she could do. Someone like her could not be called a friend to the tsukuyomi-no-mikoto.

In silence, Tsukuyomi was dressed by her three private ladies-in-waiting in her Juunihitoe, the regalia fit to meet the Emperor, the living god and the person who raised her. Her long hair brushed until it looked like it shined and her face made up beautifully. Lady Aoi smiled seeing that her charge was now ready. "Now you are ready..."

Now fully dressed and prepared, Tsukuyomi gave a of wan smile. "Did his Majesty mention why he wanted my audience?"

Lady Aoi shook her head, doing the final touches on the arrangement of her hair. "No, but this may be very important. Maybe this is about- your future husband. Maybe he had finally chosen a groom for you!"

At the news, Tsukuyomi was only silent. Lady Aoi was more excited about the news than she was. She always knew that a man would be chosen for her to marry, but she had hoped and prayed that one would not be chosen so soon after her sixteenth year.

It seemed to her now that a life behind the walls of the Imperial Palace will be the only life she will ever know. She glanced towards her futon where she knew her copy of the _'Tale of Genji'_ was hidden. It was a copy given to her before Lady Murasaki Shikibu had passed away only months ago. She was a truly intelligent woman and one that she really admired. Much like her idol, she had chosen to learn skills such a reading and writing skills thought to be only skills for men.

But she was not there because of her skills in reading and writing. It was for something far more precious.

As much as she understood the importance of her abilities, sometimes-

-it just felt like she was in a cage gilt in gold.

Slowly opening the door, Lady Aoki presented her the entourage that will take her to the emperor. "We must go now, Tsukuyomi-sama. We must not keep the emperor waiting."

She gave another nod and smile though that smile remained unseen behind the beads of the hair ornament. Very few people are given the privilege to see the tsukuyomi-no-mikoto's face. "I am ready." Yet she wasn't sure about the honesty of the answer.

She walked along the corridor where other ladies-in-waiting stepped out of their rooms to watch her pass. Out of respect, they all bowed low as she passed and making the young girl feel sad about such special treatment. It was the life she had always known, but she always dreamed of a life that didn't need all of this. She wanted people to use her real name- and be her friend. Not an object of worship.

It was all because she was special. She was a secret that the Imperial Palace was trying so hard to keep.

When she reached the emperor's quarters, the guards stepped aside to let her pass. The emperor was expecting her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room and listened to the doors close behind her. The room was not dimly lit as it usually was and the table was already laid out with a delicious looking spread on it. A tall and silent figure dressed in expensive clothes stood by the window.

"Your highness, you wished to see me?" she spoke, then giving a low bow and keeping her face on the ground.

The figure turned and revealed an aging old man, and nodded for her to come nearer. "My dear, I am glad you accepted my invitation." The emperor was aging and she knew that soon his heir would take his place. Tomoyo was fond of the emperor and had been very good to her, but he took his responsibilities as emperor very seriously and expected nothing else from others. "You are so much grown up from the last time I saw you. You are now a beautiful young lady."

She smiled softly, hiding her nervousness very well. "Thank you. I am honored, your highness. But if I may, there is a question that bothers me."

"Speak, child."

"It was a surprise however to hear your summon. Is there a special reason?" She was glad that she had her face down. She was slightly afraid of the possibility that she had went beyond what was acceptable. "This honor is so special, I want to know what I have done to be rewarded so greatly."

"First, please sit."

She did, and he joined her at the table. "You are very much grown up, my dear, and I grow very old. Soon, I will need to step down from being emperor. But before I do, I want to make sure that you are happy and taken care of."

The girl's heart began pumping, knowing what was going to happen next.

"I have chosen a bridegroom for you."

It was like a knife through the heart, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. Not when it was a direct order from the emperor. As much as she hated this fate, she was going to do her duty. So, she smiled and nodded. The emperor smiled back, pleased with her response. He had been afraid that she would protest and he really hated being angry with her. For the rest of the meal, Tsukuyomi was silent. She only continued to whisper words of comfort and telling herself that maybe in her husband-she can finally find a person that will finally call her, _'Tomoyo.'_

_§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§_

_Dying..._

_He was dying..._

He attempted to take a deep breath, but was only met with extreme pain. Slowly, he attempted to move his body but it was no use. His body was too battered and from the pool that was pouring out of the wound on his side, he was losing a lot of blood and fast.

His robes had seen better days. It was torn and soaked with his blood.

He tried to clear his vision to see what was around him, being quick about it because he was losing consciousness.

_Where am I?_

_When am I?_

Those were the important questions to him at the moment. He tried to take another breath, but a stabbing pain hit him. It took every ounce of will power not to scream. He didn't want to risk involving the locals-at least not until he had a better idea of where he was. However, dusk was approaching it was too dangerous that he stayed where he was. At the same time, if he kept moving soon he would pass out from the pain.

It was not his nature not to do anything. So he took another breath and tried to crawl away to a temporary hiding place, until he can get his strength back. Unfortunately, he was not very optimistic. It was possible that he would die before then.

He almost laughed at the thought, if it was only not painful to laugh. Finally unable to crawl any further, he stopped against a tree and looked up. It was a cherry blossom tree and it was fully bloomed. His best guess was that it was spring. It was a beautiful sight. If this was going to be the last moments of his life, at least when he went he was able to see such a beautiful sight. In whole life, it had been a terribly rare treat.

His vision became cloudy. He was losing consciousness. When he thought of dying, he never imagined that it would be a place he didn't know and surrounded by nothing familiar. He was going to die nameless and alone. It was ironic- truly ironic.

His name was one that didn't go unknown in his world, but that is how he was to die now.

"I can't die like this," he gasped, one hand on his side, the other clutching the grass. Despite his stubborn will, the pain was simply too much.

_Is this what dying felt like?_

The last sound he heard was the sound of tinkling small bells. He smiled as he closed his eyes. It was the sound of the death knell.

_§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§_

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

He could hear the sound of water dripping. Did heaven had plumbing problems? Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself not in the garden he was in earlier anymore. The dripping seemed to be coming from the bowl of water nearby with a dripping wet rag. It looked like a room. There were medical supplies beside the futon and he was obviously given medical attention. He was feeling a lot better and the pain was not as bad.

Someone closed his wounds too.

The tools the person used looked very old fashioned though, but strangely they also look brand new. He hasn't seen these kind of tools for centuries.

"You're awake?"

In surprise, he attempted to sit up but instead only groaned at the action.

"Don't move, you're still not well."

The voice was female. That much he knew. "Who are you? Where am I? How long have I been asleep?" Turning his head towards the figure standing by the door. The silhouette confirmed that his rescuer was a she. The room was much too dark with only the window to for light, but it was dusk so there was barely any light at all.

"You're at the temple. I had to bring you here because I didn't know where to hide you from the guards. You've been unconscious for over two days."

When she finally came into the light, the young man was met with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. They were dark, but not black-more like a deep blue or purple. They expressed understanding and concern- there was not a trace of guile. It was the first time for him to meet someone who looked at him with those eyes. He had traveled to many worlds and time, so it was certainly quite amazing she caught him enraptured this way.

When she moved, he heard tiny tinkling. There were also bells on her ornate headdress, it explained the bells he heard approaching.

But surely, this had to be heaven. No human could have these eyes. "Who-who are you?"

Seeing that he looked better, she looked slightly relieved. "I am Tsukuyomi. I found you in the garden of the temple earlier. It was most difficult to bring you inside without notice."

He then noticed what looked like a stretcher at the corner of the room with blood on it. She had used a colorful cloth-maybe her shawl and two poles to make it. It appeared to him that she had made it on the spot, if so-she was certainly a very bright girl. At least for her age. She looked like she was in her early teens, but being Japanese it was a bit hard to tell. "Thank you. You have saved my life."

"I am happy to help. I couldn't let you die," she assured him, walking to his side and sat down. She touched his forehead to check his temperature and his pulse. "It is a miracle you didn't get an infection. It looks like you're going to be fine with some rest."

"Maybe I am just lucky," he joked, still staring into her eyes. He certainly felt lucky to be rescued by one so beautiful. Judging from her name and clothes, she was of Japanese origins. He deduced that he might be somewhere in Japan sometime in the Heian period or sometime around it.

"What is your name?" she asked, her hands now primly on her lap. It was the first time for her to meet a man other than the emperor. No man had ever been allowed to see her, even her guards were female. So, she was very unsure of the decorum. "You don't seem like someone from around here."

"My name?

"Eriol-Hiiragizawa."

"Eriol? That is a very strange name," she commented. "What are you doing here, Eriol-kun? You were so badly hurt. It is a wonder you managed to get this far."

"This far?-where am I?"

"You don't know?"

When he shook his head, Tsukuyomi gave a confused look and answered, "We're within the walls of the Imperial Palace."

Upon hearing her answer, Eriol knew he was in big trouble. If he had his history correct, intruders were often killed on sight at the Imperial Palace. He now understood the girl's insistence of secrecy. He never dreamed that his spell would bring him here. If he was discovered, not only would he be killed there was a possibility that Tsukuyomi will be punished too. His conscience could never live with that. "I must leave now. They will hurt you." Trying to get up.

"No. Please don't move. Your stitches will tear."

He couldn't resist her plea. "I can't stay here. You will be severely punished."

"It will be fine," she assured him. "You can leave when you feel better. No one comes here but me. I come here everyday to pray, so I can take care of you and bring you food."

Eriol wasn't totally convinced, but she was insistent. Also, he knew that if he tried to leave now he wouldn't survive for very long. "Are you sure you're not an angel? Maybe I did die and this is heaven."

She laughed and shook her head. "This is still the land of the living. I am not an angel, but I am a priestess. This is the Tsukuyomi temple."

"For the deity of the moon I presume."

"Correct," she chirped. "Do you know about her?"

"The legend is pretty famous in the fu- from where I am from," he told her. He had encountered the story about the goddess of the moon in his studies when he was younger. As of now, he felt a tad guilty about being only able to give her half-truths. It wasn't like she would believe him anyway.

Not many people he would believe that he was a mage from the land of Clow found in another time and dimension. But his studies had tackled with cultures of other dimensions. He found Japan especially fascinating. Was that why the spell brought him here while on the run?

"Where are you from?"

"Let's just say that I am from extremely far away."

"How did you make your way here?"

"I cannot say."

"You are quite mysterious, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Eriol... and aren't we a pair? You are quite mysterious yourself."

"Is that the way to talk to your rescuer, Eriol?" But her eyes were twinkling with mirth, maybe part of her knew that it was better this way. The less he knew about her the better. It seemed it was the same for him. Maybe it was foolish to trust someone this easily. How does she know he wasn't an assassin?

"Not normally, but maybe t is because this is the first time I've met one that is so charming."

"You must say this to all the girls..."

He looked surprise at this. "No, I don't. Why do you say that I do?"

"I admit that it isn't often that I am allowed male company," she didn't explain the why. "But I have heard the women talk. They say that men say anything to a woman to get them to like them. They say your sex cannot be trusted."

"That is pretty harsh. Do you believe I might be that way?"

"I am not sure what to believe. You're the first man I met other than my father."

Eriol thought quietly, trying to remember the history. It was true that the royal family rarely revealed themselves to anyone. After all, they are the living gods-but to disallow men completely from her life was a bit too unusual. She must either have a very over-protective father or she is too important if her identity had been wiped out from history.

He berated himself for being too curious about his rescuer. The longer he stayed the more he exposed her to danger. It was much too dangerous. They were still after him and as he was, it wouldn't be long until they did.

"I hope that I will able to change your mind about males then. We aren't all so bad," he told her, chuckling. Unfortunately, even chuckling hurt so he stopped. "Maybe I should concentrate on getting better and not so much on being charming. The longer I stay here, the bigger the danger of me being caught here."

Also, the magic he had left- will not last long. Soon, he wouldn't be able to talk to her nor understand her. It was a very sad thought for him actually, because he didn't often meet beautiful females such as herself who are obviously kind and intelligent at the same time. She was such a rare gem.

She touched his shoulder, and gave a beautiful comforting smile. "Take your time. You don't look like someone who would want to hurt me nor anyone as a matter of fact."

"You know, if you keep smiling like that, I might fall in love with you," he attempted to joke again, suddenly feeling tired.

She returned a smile, and gave a faint blush. "Rest. You will be safe here," she told him, pulling the blanket up to tuck him in. "We will have plenty to talk about when you are better. And I will have a hot meal for you when you wake up."

"You really are an angel." Finally falling into a deep slumber. The last thing he remembered were her soft, warm fingers gently touching his cheek.

_§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§_

It didn't feel real.

Maybe she was as naïve as the women say, but she was surprised when she first found Eriol in the garden. According to the stories from the other women, men were disgusting creatures. The bleeding-injured man she found under the sakura tree was hardly disgusting. She had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Maybe it was a bit silly to think so when she had met so few people and even fewer men.

She folded the freshly washed clothes he wore when she found him. It was a strange garment. She had never seen anyone from pictures or people she'd met. It looked- foreign. That was the only word she can think of that would describe him. It shouldn't really surprise her because everything about him was foreign even his looks.

_Such pale skin._

_Long limbs._

_Playful, yet knowing eyes._

He was quite fascinating-_Eriol Hiiragizawa._ She could feel that he was hiding a very big secret, but then again she was hiding one as well. They were so similar, and different.

She touched his cheek as he slept, wondering if it was wrong to want to touch him so much.

Shaking her head, she walked away to watch the beautiful sky turn into dusk. Her guards will arrive to pick her up soon, then she was to leave. In her heart, she knew that she shouldn't allow herself to befriend a commoner. He was going to find out her identity... and when he did he was going to leave. People seem to always do.

As unbelievable as it was, she was not just a priestess or a girl- she was a gift from the gods.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Tsubame: **This fic, like most of my recent works will probably be very short. My estimation, this will probably be around four chapters like _'The Nightingale and the Phantom of Red Moon.'_ If you enjoyed that , I hope you enjoy this! :D

**Notes: **

***Ages-** Tomoyo is sixteen years old in based on the calendar back then. By modern calendar, she is about fourteen years old. Sixteen is considered marriageable age. I am not really sure how it works, but if I made a mistake please let me know for editing.

***Tsukuyomi-** In the real Japanese legend, the Tsukuyomi-no-kami is the god of the moon and was the brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun.

Back then, women are not called by their real names. Like Murasaki Shikibu, the author of The Tale of Genji, that is not her real name. A lady of nobility's name is always kept secret, so she used a pseudonym when she wrote The Tale of Genji.

***Mikoto and Miko- **I had to learn the difference when I started writing this fic. Mikoto means, _'Priestess'_ and Miko means,_ 'Lady.' _So, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto means, _Priestess of Tsukuyomi. _

***Uke Mochi-** She is the goddess of food that Tsukuyomi-no-kami killed. She is actually not related at all to Tsukuyomi. They did not come from the same father. Not that you can really call it 'father'. XD

***Murasaki Shikibu-** It is a penname of a real person that who was said to have died at 1014. She was also the author of _The Tale of Genji,_ the most famous book in Japanese History.

***Juunihitoe-** It is the 12 layer formal kimono/robe and by tradition, it is only worn by members of Royalty.


End file.
